After April
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Arima Kousei after the anime ended? This is what happened after the events of Your Lie In April. One shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So I've just watched Your Lie in April a few days ago and wow, it was so beautiful and sad! OMG the feels after watching it... This is a truly beautiful anime and I love the story and music and the characters so much. I want to rewatch it but I'll get engulfed by a wave of tears and feels if I do. To vent off all of that, I decided to write this fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy it! I don't own most of the characters. They belong to the awesome Naoshi Arakawa. This is a one-shot fanfic.**

 **A few weeks later…**

Arima Kousei was at the piano, his head lying down on the keys. His light snores filled the room just as the door slammed open with a loud bang. "Arima Kousei!" Tsubaki yelled as she stormed into the room and she slammed her fist onto his head. Kousei howled as a lump formed on his head and he rolled in agony on the piano sheet covered floor. "Tsubaki, good morning to you too," he groaned as he rubbed the lump. "Not again, Kousei. This makes it like the fourth time in a row I had to wake you up like this in a week," she groaned as she sat on the piano chair.

As Kousei rubbed his head, his hand rubbed against a piece of paper and he picked it up, his eyes scanning the contents. He soon wished he hadn't looked at it in the first place as tears welled up in his eyes. "Oi, Kousei, Watari invited us to go watch a movie later today. You wanna…" Tsubaki started to say when Kousei started to sob uncontrollably. "Kousei?!" she gasped in alarm as she sat on the floor next to him. When she caught a glimpse of the paper, her heart clenched with both sorrow and heartache.

"You still miss her don't you?" she whispered as she pulled Kousei into a hug. The young boy sobbed into her shoulder as she rocked him back and forth the way she used to when they were kids. "I can still hear the sound of her violin. Sometimes I hear it in the music room at school but when I get there, its empty. Am I going mad?" he whispered against her shirt. She flushed a little at the thought of being in such close proximity with a boy but Tsubaki patted his head gently.

"I know. We all miss her too," she said as she stroked his head. For a while, Kousei sobbed as she comforted the boy whom she always thought of as her lost kid brother. "Come on. Lets go meet Watari. A bit of fresh air would do you good," she said as she got up. Kousei sniffed as he wiped his eyes. "I still have to practice for my recital," he started to say when he noticed Tsubaki getting engulfed in a ball of flame, her eyes bright as torches. "Come on Kousei! You will go mad if you confine yourself in this room for the next few hours! When was the last time you had anything other than your infernal egg sandwiches?!" she shrieked as Kousei cowered in fear.

"Come on, we're leaving!" she snapped as she snatched him by the scruff of his shirt and hauled him down the stairs. He winced as his butt made contact with the steps and she threw open the door, letting the fresh April air fill the entrance of the house. "I'm not helping you put on your shoes, you know. You're 15 already," Tsubaki huffed as Kousei meekly started to put on his shoes. As she watched him, Tsubaki couldn't help but smile at the boy she both cared for and loved. "Sorry for hitting you so hard just now," she muttered as he got up. "Well, you weren't called gorilla for nothing you know," he started to say when she slammed her fist on his head once more. "What did you call me?!" she snarled while Kousei stammered a string of apologies.

 **Three years later…**

The sound of the piano being played filled the air, the only sound piercing the whole hall as everyone was entranced with the pianist. The music that filled the air was beautiful and haunting at the same time, the notes telling the story of the boy who fell in love and lost the once he loved in the process. The story of how he lost the people he loved through music and how he met new people in the process was captured in notes of his song. When the song came to an end, the whole hall exploded into applause, some even throwing flowers towards the stage as the pianist stood up and bowed.

As Kousei entered the backstage, a figure slammed into him. "That was awesome, Kousei. Although I guess you would be wishing for another compliment now," Tsubaki smiled as she hugged him. As they walked out, Emi gave Kousei a sweet smile before shooting a laser glare at Tsubaki as she made her way to the stage. "What was that about?" Kousei wondered aloud as he made his way to the lounge, flopping himself on the couch while Tsubaki handed him a cup of water.

"Maybe she's just jealous that you now have a girlfriend," she muttered as she sipped her water. Kousei turned red in the face as he tried to make a million excuses for Emi's behavior. "Come on Kousei. Get used to it. It's okay for you to be dating. You're human after all," Tsubaki grinned, slapping a hand on his back, making him spit out the water he had in his mouth. He coughed and spluttered for a moment as he tried to get himself adjusted. He had only started to date Tsubaki not long after they started their third year of high school in Tokyo, where he had gone to a prestigious music school while Tsubaki went to a school famous for sports.

He remembered when she told him that she had gotten into a high school not far from his own in Tokyo and asked whether they could share the same apartment. "Eh?! I thought you were going to stay here?" he said while she blurted her excuse of wanting to take care of him since he was such a klutz and all. "Thanks Tsubaki. I really appreciate that. Now I don't have to worry about not being able to make any friends," he had said while she grabbed him at the shirt. "What do you mean by that?! You still have to socialize! Get your own life, Arima Kousei!" she had snapped while shaking him like a ragdoll.

After all the performances had ended and the results of the competition had been posted, Tsubaki and Kousei made their way to the entrance where people flocked to day their congratulations to Kousei. As he was engulfed by reporters and fans, a roar came from behind the crowd, causing them to part immediately. "Oi, give that guy some space will ya?!" Emi yelled as she stormed through the crowd, who had gone silent. "Emi… How did you.. ah… do?" Kousei stammered as she approached them. "You didn't check the results again?! You came in first, as usual and I got second," she snapped.

"Oh, congrats then," he said while Emi fumed even more. "Is that you have to say to your fellow pianist?!" she growled and Kousei turned even redder and more flustered. "Anyway, I just want to say this. I know you've got a girlfriend and all, but I just want to tell you that I've got a crush on you since I was five," she shot at him and the crowd went even more silent. "Well there you have it. Bye," she said and she stormed off through the crowd, leaving everyone both stunned and silent.

….

"What was her deal?!" Tsubaki yelled as they sucked on their popsicles in the park not far from the music hall. The place was quiet since it was not a holiday and they let the breeze cool them down. When Tsubaki had snapped about Emi's comment back at the hall, Kousei thought it would be a good idea to bring her to the park to cool her down, literally. "It's nothing really," he said while she shot lasers at the ground. "Ah anyway, I knew she had a thing for you since we were kids. She went all crying and crazy over you at your first recital you know," Tsubaki said as she sucked on her popsicle.

"Eh, she did?!" he blurted. "How can you be so ignorant to your surroundings?!" she shrieked as she shook him hard. Despite them being a couple, she still roughed him out as usual. Even Watari was scared to make a move near them. He had gotten a sports scholarship to a school not far from where they were so they still met once every few weeks. "Say, you wanna ride that?" Kousei asked, pointing at the ferris wheel. Tsubaki nodded and they walked to the ride, where the man in charge took their tickets and opened the door of the carriage for them.

As they rose higher into the air, Tsubaki looked out of the window, gazing at the sight of the city below them. Kousei on the other hand was playing with his thumbs, humming a tune under his breath. "Say Kousei. Are you happier here?" Tsubaki asked and he looked up, stopping in mid song. "Well, I guess its okay. There's plenty to do here and I can play the piano all I want," he said. But his eyes were telling something else and the name Tsubaki both liked and hated came to mind.

"You never stop thinking about her do you?" she said and he nodded. "She brought color back into my music. I can never forget her," he said as he took her hands. Tsubaki jumped at the shook of the action, her face becoming red. "You never do this ever, Kousei," she stammered as he held her hands. "I'm sorry. I know you care for me and I love you. But I can't just forget about Kaori like that," he said. Tsubaki smiled as she held his hands. "I know. I miss her too. I have her to thank that you are now a rising pianist," she grinned and Kousei laughed a little. "Say, you want to meet Watari after this? He said he would be free today?" Kousei said and she nodded. "Yeah, sure," Tsubaki beamed as the Ferris wheel descended from above.

 **Eight years later…**

Kousei stood at the altar, adjusting his bowtie as best as he could. "Hey, stop fussing about it," Watari whispered as he nudged his best friend. "Sorry. I just can't help it," Kousei said as he lowered his hands. The room was filled with family and friends, all dressed in their best and all smiling at him. Kousei adjusted his specs as the music started to play. Nagi sat at the piano, striking up a strong and beautiful tune as Tsubaki entered the room, dressed in a white gown and a veil over her face.

"Man, she looks hot doesn't she?" Watari grinned while Kousei nudged his best man in the ribs. "She's my future wife you know, so shut it," he hissed but he couldn't help but smile at Tsubaki as she walked down the aisle. "Wow," he thought as she walked towards him. "She's so…" he started to think just as his heart fluttered with both panic and happiness. The girl walking towards him no longer had brown hair, but blonde hair that fell to her waist. As she walked towards him and he lifted her veil, Kousei's breath hitched in his throat. " _Kaori_ …"

he whispered internally as her smile filled his world for a brief moment.

"Do you, Arima Kousei, take this woman as your bride?" the pastor asked and he nodded. "I do," he whispered, tears springing in his eyes. Kaori lifted her hand and place it on his cheek, wiping away the tears. "Don't cry. Its your wedding day after all," she smiled as Tsubaki came into focus. The second person he loved came into view. "Kousei?" she whispered as he smiled back at her. "I now pronounce you both husband and wife," the pastor said and the room erupted into applause as they kissed. Kousei picked Tsubaki up and kissed her hard on the mouth while Watari whooped and cheered. "I love you," Tsubaki whispered in his ear. "Me too, Arima Tsubaki," Kousei whispered.

 **10 years later…**

The hall once again erupted in applause as Kousei made his way off the stage. As the backstage crew cheered and shook his hand, a small figure burst into the room and collided with him. "That was amazing, daddy!" she shrieked as Kousei laughed and rubbed her head. He knelt down and looked at the little bundle of joy that he had with Tsubaki. "If you work hard from now on like daddy, you'll be an amazing pianist one day, Arima Kaori," he said while she squealed. Despite feeling exhausted from playing, Kousei picked Kaori in his arms and she squealed with joy as they walked into the corridor.

"Good job, Kousei," Tsubaki smiled as she kissed him on the mouth. "Eww," Kaori groaned as her parents kissed. "Come on, Kaori. Don't be a spoil sport," Tsubaki grinned as she rubbed her daughter on the head. "I saw Auntie Emi just now!" Kaori squealed as the small family walked out of the building. "Oh, how is she? It's been a while since I saw her," Kousei said. "She's still as aggressive as ever despite having two children for the past few years. She has another one on the way," Tsubaki said while Kousei gaped at her.

"Wow, Watari genes really have her up and kicking," Kousei said just as a familiar face bobbed from the crowd. "Yo!" Watari called as he held onto one child by the hand. "Uncle Kou! Auntie Tsu!" the kid squealed as she ran towards them. "Oi, where is your brother, Aoi?" Watari groaned as he exchanged greetings with the Arima family. "I think he went to find Hiroko-san. He said he wanted to say hi to her," Aoi chortled while Watari groaned. "I may be a soccer player but taking care of kids are on a whole new level," he groaned as he patted Kousei on the back.

"Oh, there you are! Why didn't you keep an eye on Usui?" a voice called out and Watari slowly turned around to see his fuming wife. "Sorry dear. The crowd got too big and…" he started to say but Emi started to rattle him. It was funny that Watari managed to get married, let alone to Emi, whom he thought was pretty cute back when Kousei started playing the piano again when they were in junior high. "Yo, Kousei," Emi said as she exchanged greetings. "Come on. We can talk over dinner. You're paying, Kousei," Watari grinned. "Eh?! Where did that come from?!" he gaped but at the same time he was laughing as he watched the people he loved chatting and hanging out together. As they walked into the night sky, his daughter tugged him by the arm.

"Say daddy! I wanna play the violin!" Kaori said and he smiled. "Really? I thought you didn't like music," Kousei said while she puffed her cheeks. "Well, I got mad after hearing you bang away on the piano all these years but I found a photo of you guys back when you were in school. There was a girl Mummy said you named me after that inspired you to play music again. Well, I'm going to be a violinist when I grow up to honor her name!" Kaori said, putting on a superhero pose and pointing a finger towards the stars. As the others laughed, Kousei looked up at the sky where his daughter was pointing at. "Miyazono Kaori, do you see this?" he whispered as they walked into the night.

 **Twenty years later…**

"I'm going to steal the spotlight in this show," Kaori grinned as she adjusted her dress. Kousei smiled as he adjusted his bowtie. His legs felt tired from waiting to be called even though he had his cane to support him. "Not a chance," he grinned at his daughter, who was clothed in a white gown. Their names were soon called and the father and daughter duo made their way to the stage. "Go! The famous Arima duo!" people from the crowd screamed as they walked onto the stage. They bowed and took their positions, Kousei behind the piano while Kaori adjusted her violin.

She turned and gave him a smile, which signaled him to start playing. The sound of Love's Sorrow filled the hall and the sound of the violin playing to accompany it casted the hall into a land of wonder. The story of the boy who loved a girl and lost her because of music filled the air, weaving the story to how he found love once more and his life and passion. Kaori played the bow with a feverish energy, sweat flying from her as she sawed away at her violin. Sweat formed under Kousei's fingers as he thundered away at the keys. "Keep on playing! Keep on playing!" he yelled to himself as he played.

As soon as the song ended, the hall erupted into cheers and applause. "Bravo!" the crowd yelled as the pair stood up. Kaori waved at the crowd, smiling as she faced her father. For a moment, Miyazono Kaori stood there, her blonde hair and wide smile enrapturing Kousei's heart. Slowly, Kousei got up and joined his daughter, bowing at the audience. From the crowd, he could see Tsubaki smiling, clapping and cheering on her family. At the one spot he would always look at, he saw the figures of his mother and Kaori, smiling and waving at him. "Mum. Kaori. Have I done you proud?" he whispered as the duo were engulfed in light.

 **20 years later…**

Arima Kousei lay in bed, his breathing getting more labored by the minute. Tsubaki sat by his side, her hand in his. "It's finally time?" she whispered as she sobbed. Her wrinkled face was wet with tears as she clung onto her husband. "Don't worry. I'll be able to meet her at last," he whispered as his daughter moved to him "Daddy," she whispered as she hugged him. "My dear Kaori, I'm so proud of the woman you have become," he said as tears fell from her eyes. Her family stood nearby, her son a spitting image of Kousei when he was a child.

"Come here, Makoto," he said and the boy walked slowly towards his ailing grandfather. "You don't have to follow the path I once followed. Follow your heart and do what you love. I will always be with you wherever you go and what you do," Kousei said and the boy nodded, tears forming behind his glasses. "Kaori, can you play the song for me one last time," he whispered and his daughter nodded, picking up her bow and starting to play.

The song that had changed Arima Kousei's life forever filled the room, soft and sad. Everyone was crying, Kaori's tears spilling on her violin and Tsubaki's tears falling on Kousei's hand. As Kousei looked up, he could see the girl whom he had lost all those years ago taking form, her smile youthful and bright. "Welcome home, Kousei," she grinned as she picked up her bow and started playing. He looked down and saw that he was his youthful self once more and as the piano in front of him beckoned towards him, he smiled and started playing, their music playing forever in the heavens.

 **Fun fact : Do you know the voice actor of Arima Kousei voiced Kaneki Ken in Tokyo Ghoul?**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot! I made the wedding a western style kind of wedding so I hope you guys don't mind it. All comments are welcomed!**


	2. Debut novel

Hello again guys

thanks for reading and supporting my fan fiction all this time until the end of it.

I recently ventured into writing and self publishing online on Amazon and recently I released a book of poems called "Looking into the Mirror" and now I'm proud to announce my very first debut novel "Four Unexpected Fates" on Amazon in ebook form which is now ready for purchase. I

Its about four girls who got into the same university and whilst having a sleepover discovered that they each took part in various sports and they ended up talking about their journeys as athletes as they pursue their dreams to be the best in their game or to quit entirely. If you're a fan of sports anime like Haikyuu and Free, then this is the novel for you!

It holds a special place in my heart as I took part in the sports mentioned in the book and it was inspired by my experiences as an athlete who has since retired from them to be the person I am today. Some of the events in the book happened to me in real life and I have changed the names of the individuals who were part of it and even though some of them had hurt me in the past, I'm glad that had happened as it made me into the person I am today.

Hope you will support this book and have a good day!

Title : Four unexpected fates by Angel Carstairs

Link: dp/B07Q3J4T7X/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=four+unexpected+fates+angel+carstairs&qid=1553933518&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

Also catch my other book of poems entitled "Looking into the Mirror" by Angel Carstairs.

Looking-into-Mirror-Angel-Carstairs-ebook/dp/B07PTR3N59/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=looking+into+the+mirror+angel+carstairs&qid=1553758936&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

P.S. Unfortunately this is only available to read in ebook form .


End file.
